


Fun times in CIC

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times in CIC. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times in CIC

**Author's Note:**

> Written for o_banaa's birthday.

CIC was unnaturally quiet though neither of them paid any attention as they were too engrossed in each other. For Bill Adama had just pulled Laura Roslin close to him and was now kissing her thoroughly. His hands wandered down her back until he reached her ass and he pulled her lower body flush against his, Laura letting out a loud groan as she felt his erection press against her stomach.

Grabbing her ass he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table, her shoes falling off as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands moved up to cup her breasts whilst hers started undoing the buttons on his uniform jacket. He made quick work of her shirt buttons and she disengaged her hands long enough to pull her sleeves off and the shirt fluttered to the table. The movement went unnoticed as her hands went back to his buttons and his jacket joined her shirt.

His hands meanwhile moved to the hem of her skirt, pushing upwards as far as he could and when her weight on the table prevented him from further access to her legs, he slipped his hands under her ass again and lifted her slightly. She wriggled, causing both her skirt to further ride up and Bill to moan as the movement brought her into closer contact with his erection.

She laughed at his reaction and laid back against the white light of the table top, stretching out and further provoking him. He growled, quickly undid his belt and fly before pulling her closer to the edge. He pulled his erection out from his boxers and slid into her. He sighed at the contact and all was still for a moment as they adjusted. Her heels dug into his ass to let him know she was ready _now_ and he withdrew slowly, teasing her before he began to pick up speed. She began to moan and sigh the way she always did just before her orgasm and he could feel himself get closer-

Buzt. Buzt. Buzt. Buzt.

“Frak it to hell!”  It was an annoyed and extremely aroused Bill Adama who sat up and answered the comm that had woken him minutes from satisfaction. “Adama, go.” He barely managed to keep the anger out of his voice. Saul Tigh on the other end recognised the concealed anger and made the call short. “The president’s due on board shortly for the meeting with the search teams.”

“Are they back yet?”

“No but they aren’t scheduled for another hour.”

“Fine, I’ll be there shortly. Adama out.”

***

Bill indicated that he wanted to talk to her while they waited and they moved to a slightly more secluded corner of CIC. He pulled her closer and angled himself so she was mostly out of sight. She could see his widened pupils indicating he was aroused. He put her hand on her waist and slipped his thumb underneath her shirt. The rest of his fingers quickly followed and settled against her skin.

“Bill,” she looked at him, “professional remember,” she was smiling though.

He stared back at her and said, “We’ve got a few minutes. Besides, I dreamt of you this morning.”

“Really?” She teased.

His fingers slowly drew circles on her skin and made a few forays below the band of her skirt. “Aren’t you going to ask what happened in my dream?”

“Well from where your hand is headed I can tell exactly what happened in your dream.” She glanced over his shoulder to check his crew were still busy.

He smirked. “But not the finer details.”

She gasped as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot and his smirk turned into a grin. “And just what were the finer details?” She sounded more interested now.

“Later. We’re being professional now remember?”

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything as they were interrupted.

“DRADIS contact. It’s the search raptors.” Lieutenant Gaeta called out from his position in front of the command table.

“Good. Have the crews meet me in my quarters. Colonel with me, Lieutenant, you have the watch.”

They were all business as they walked to his quarters and through the meeting but as soon as it was over they glanced at each other as the obviously happy pilots walked out the hatch. “The new food supply will do wonders for the fleet. Less algae.”

“Yes it will.” He agreed.

She glanced at him again. “You know I don’t have to be back on Colonial One for a few hours.”

“Really?” He repeated her earlier teasing tone. She smiled widely as they both heard the hatch door shut behind them.  She stepped into his personal space so he could smell the faint trace of her soap. “You mentioned finer details.” He put his arms around her waist and puller her closer so that he was speaking in her ear. “We were standing in CIC and I pulled you close, just like now.”

She sighed. “Well don’t stop there.” She could feel his grin as he continued to describe his dream in graphic detail, every word causing his breath to move against her ear.

She interrupted his description of her on the table by kissing him deeply. He could feel her press closely against him and he moaned into her mouth. She pulled away. The glimmer in her eyes revealed how turned on she was and her voice was slightly lower as she said, “The command table is out of the question but you do have a desk.” He grinned as she pulled him over to the desk and they began to act out, in vivid detail, his dream.

  



End file.
